Proof of Sound
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Based off of Soundless Voice and Proof of Life.


Chapter 1

"I want to go outside." Emerald froze and stared at the white haired girl with nothing short of apprehension.

"Weiss-"

"I know. 'My father won't allow it.' But he doesn't have to know." Weiss smiled. It might have convinced the green haired woman had she not grown up on the streets and seen that smile before. It also might have convinced her had this conversation not happened before.

The answer to Weiss' demand must have been apparent on her face. The white haired woman narrowed her eyes and tried to do a recreation of her older sister's judgmental expression.

"I've had too many encounters with Winter for that to work, Weiss." Emerald took a box out from under the dresser. "And Whitley is better at the expression then you." She heard Weiss scoff but didn't turn around, relying on her semblance to hide the fact she was removing Myrtenaster from its box.

Seems like she's been practicing...There was an increasing amount of annoyance that came with that realization. Weiss wasn't the most healthy of the Schnee children. She'd inherited it from her mother. The usage of her semblance shortened her lifespan-something Emerald had witnessed first hand when she had to carry her to the Hospital Wing in the Schnee mansion because her insistence of practicing her semblance.

"You're capable of keeping me alive right?" Emerald stopped.

"I'm not taking you outside."

"Shame." She heard the heels of Weiss' shoes click against floor as she walked to her windowsill and sat down. "Out of everything in this family, this is the one thing I actually want. And I can't have it."

"Stop complaining, Schnee." Emerald snapped. "People would kill to be where you are."

"To be imprisoned in a house because on step outside means death? To not have any friends? To work for something and then have it ripped away from you?"

 _So that's what this was about._ Weiss had fought against that Grimm possessed suit of armor and beaten it. And then she was hospitalized because her body had been pushed too far during the fight. Her father forbid her from going to Beacon or Atlas because 'it'd be too much for her'. And while he was at it, he took away her position as the heiress to the Schnee and gave it to her brother, Whitley. The only thing Weiss had was her wish to go outside.

"If they could be rich and not live on the streets?" Emerald answered back with her own question. Weiss didn't say anything so Emerald continued. "I can think of a few people."

"I know you can." Weiss answered. She didn't look at Emerald. The conversation was over.

Emerald walked out of the room. Her semblence created the illusion of being outside, but when she tried, Weiss wasn't impressed. It wasn't what the former heiress wanted. She wanted to go out on missions, be there to help with transportation for the company. Be like her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee. Emerald's illusions couldn't create that.

"Well. I see you've been released of your duties for the day." Whitley's smug voice almost made Emerald sick. "Is my dear sister still upset about losing her heiress title?"

"Why should I talk to you?" Emerald asked without turning around.

"So she is." She could just see him smiling. Out of everyone she'd met in Atlas, this one was the most pretentious. How anyone thought Whitley Schnee was a good candidate for running a company was beyond her.

Emerald walked away from the Schnee company heir. _If that guy's in charge, I don't think the Schnee name can be saved. Sorry Weiss._ She could hear Whitley's footsteps fading as he walked down the staircase humming something. He went into the second garden that didn't have Weiss' mother in it and slowly closed the door behind him

Just as she was about to open a door and enter a new wing of Schnee mansion, there was a loud bam and the sound of shattering glass. Emerald turned and ran as fast as she could to the source. She threw open the door to Weiss' room. Her heart stopped and she stared at the wrecked room. The furniture was pushed out of the way. Books had fallen off the shelf, and the window was broken. On the floor was a parchment that had her name written on it.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't proud with the original writing of this story because there were so many problems in the narrative and I didn't think I could fix it. So this one just tosses that story out the window and replaces it with this:**

 **Emerald was taken off the streets and was told to look after Weiss after Emerald tried to steal from the Schnee Company and got caught. For some reason Weiss saved her and has her as an "assistant". This has a few divergences from RWBY, mainly Emerald being in Atlas and Weiss being sick to the point she can't leave the house so she can't be a huntress.**

 **This might just be two chapters now. I'm really sorry those of you who liked the original, but I can't write anything for that one.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review on your way out. I'd love to hear what you thought.**


End file.
